Sun Jun
The Brave Petal - Jun's Nickname Sun Jun '''(219 - 262) is the daughter of Sun Deng. She plays a major role in the succession wars and is also the cousin of Sun Chen. She also was the one that helped Sima Yan take over Wu from Sun Hao's tyranny. She is one of the main protagonists in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines. Personality Jun is usually serious, but she retains most of her mother's traits. When her mother's around, however, she is nothing more but a kid in a woman's body though it's because her mother gave her a lot of love and care during her life. On some occasions, she gets angry At the end of the Story, however, due to Deng's death, she spent an entire year grieving, which made her lose her sanity. This plays full into effect in The Final Years. Jun's regret is letting go. Biography '''Sun Jun, born in 219 AD. Known as the Daughter of Sun Deng, she is often called the Brave Petal, similar to her mother's nickname: The Brave Flower. Greatly loved by her mother, Sun Deng, she had already executed Zhuge Ke for his ties with Sun Luban. But since Deng's death, Jun has lost her sanity and was left to deal with her own grief and her own demons Story In the story, she first appears, looking at Sun Deng with worry and concern as the latter woke up from her nap on a tree. (TO BE ADDED) The Final Years Due to Deng's Death, Jun lost her sanity and was forced to deal with her own grief as well as her own demons for a while. This would lead to her massacring an village due to it's ties to Luban and her own grief. As a result of that incident, Jun has suffered from long term grief and tried to keep her sanity in check, but due to Chen's death, Jun snapped. Jun's Insanity Mama passed away, i can't believe she's gone.....it's all LUBAN'S FAULT,I WILL SKEWER HER ON MAMA'S SWORD......oh mama,what will i do? i'm so lost........i'm alone.......i can't turn to mao because he's busy as is with Xiapi,and anyone else wouldn't help me anyway after what the BITCH said......i want her to die......by my own hand if i could The Bitch Is Dead,Luban was found dead in her own little home,missing her hands and her head crudely removed from her shoulders.....whoever did it,i thank them with all my heart......mama,i wish you were here to see this.....That BASTARD Hao declared war on xiapi,it's been a month ever since i saw him,he's probably dead.....good riddance Jun,Put the Sword Down. Mama Tells me You've Been A Bad Person......I Don't want to fight you. Who Says We'll Fight? YOU'LL DIE Twinkle.... twinkle... little star... how I wonder.... where you are.... up above the world so high.... like a diamond in the sky..... Hehe..... hehe.... mama.... Jun? What are you doing? Oh... Chen.... I just..... Jun..... what's that smell? Hehe..... mama... she's alive.... hehe... Did you just dig out her corpse?! Why?! ...... make us whole.... Chen.... I TRUSTED YOU! BUT YOU KILLED MAMA! Jun,WHY would i kill Deng? Jun.........why are you looking at me like that? Hehehe.... hahaha.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll kill you.......i'll kill you.......I'LL KILL YOU,YOU DISGUSTING TRAITOR! JUN STOP! Chen.....! Not you too.....! Oh god.... Not Chen..... why Chen....? Jun (Recording): First mama and now Chen....?! Jun (Recording): Was I BORN TO SUFFER?! Jun (Recording): No... I wasn't.... because... Mao....Mao...... hehe..... hehehehehe...... Jun (Recording): Of course.... both of their deaths..... were caused by HIM...... I was a fool..... Mao was the traitor the whole time...... hehe..... hehe.... I vow.... to kill Mao and ease my own suffering..... Mama.....i see you......you're there,why are you so far away? do you hate me? for what i've done?......i'm a monster aren't i? a vicious monster....i murdered CHILDREN,without regrets.....i see why you'd hate me.....but i miss you,so much,so very much......i wish you were never taken from me,mao would never have had a reason to leave,we could've been like old times.......i want to see you again,to hug you and never let go mama......please mama,come back to me,please! 1st Recording: Mama...... I wish you were here right now..... six months...... six months since you were taken from me....I kept your body safe....... I don't want anyone to harm you..... ever.......even though you are now a decomposing corpse....aside from your sword, it's the only thing I have of you left... Mama.... I love you... I tried everything to bring you back.... but it didn't work.... I miss you so much....I can't......... I can't move on without you..... I need you....... where are you, mama?..... Mama, It's been a year ever since you left me.....i can't believe it's been that long........i can't believe it.......i feel so alone.....Mao and Lingqi came to visit me, Mao said he'd let me stay in Xiapi until i get better,i said i didn't want to concern him with my issues........what should i do mama? i miss you so much...............i wish i died with you,so that we'd be together without worry,but that would leave Mao down here alone.........i think i can be selfish a little bit if it means being with you mama Final Recording: Mama.....! Please! I need you! Your body was burnt to ashes....! I tried to tell them to give it back, but it didn't work! Now I have nothing! I have nothing! Mao's gone! Chen's gone! and now YOU are gone! I can't take care of this anymore! I LOVE YOU! MAMA! WHY DID YOU DIE?! PLEASE! COME BACK! I NEED YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE IN THE COLD WORLD! MAMA! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!!!!!! Jun (Recording): I'm sorry.... Jun (Recording): I didn't MEAN TO! Jun is sobbing. Jun (Recording): I just lost Chen....... and I was overwhelmed by my grief..... Jun (Recording): Oh god..... Jun (recording): And now... I have nothing.... Though there was no footage, they can tell that Jun held the blade on her throat Jun (recording): Mama loved me.... Mao loved me... Chen loved me..... Jun (recording): So.... I lost it all.... Jun (Recording): By my own suffering..... Jun (Recording): I'm sorry......goodbye.... The fourteen recordings were part Trivia * Sun Jun has some similarities to Miori Sahara from Ceres Celestial Legend, Angela Orosco and Cheryl Mason from Silent Hill, the latter from Shattered Memories, Torque, the main character of The Suffering series and Jason Brody from Far Cry 3. What's interesting is that all five of them were inspirations for Sun Jun, at least according to the writer. However, she may also be inspired by Nao Yasumori from Shiki. * Jun uses the Spear, usually used by Ma Chao, but instead, she has a different set of animations * The fourteen recordings that Jun did were unfortunately cut from the fanfic as it was too dark, even by the writer's standards. However, the writer had stated that the fourteen recordings were part of Jun's insanity, which is a main theme in The Final Years. * Her theme can be considered as a version of BTS' Singularity.